megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Amaterasu
Amaterasu is a demon in the series. History is the Japanese sun goddess who rules over the High Plain of Heaven. Her name means "she who illuminates the heavens." She was born from Izanagi's left eye. The most famous myth involving her took place when her brother Susano-o attacked her temple in a drunken rage and killed several of her priestesses. Distressed by this, Amaterasu fled into a cave and darkness fell on the world. Ultimately, the other gods lured her out of her hiding place by placing a mirror next to the cave entrance and began to cheer and yell due to the antics of Ame no Uzume. When Amaterasu peeked out to see what the commotion was, she was told there was a new god and was directed to look at the mirror. Having never seen her own reflection before, she was fascinated by what she saw and was lured out of the cave, returning light to the world. Amaterasu is also known as the ancestor of the Imperial lineage.﻿ In , her name is unified to be "Amaterasu-Omikami" (天照大御神). In , she is more often addressed by her full title of "Amaterasu-Sume-Okami" (天照皇大神), or alternatively "Sume-Omikami" (皇大御神), which literally means the "Great Imperial Deity." In the medieval period, Amaterasu was often called "Tenshô Daijin," its on'yomi reading. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei'' (PCE): Gaean Cult *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Amatsu Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Amatsu Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Deity Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Heavenly God Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Amatsu Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Amatsu Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Tenjin Race *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Megami Race *Persona 4'' / Golden: Priestess Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Priestess Arcana *Persona 4: Dancing All Night: Cameo *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Priestess Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Boss Race (PlayStation only) *Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: God Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Megami Race *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Megami Race *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Megami Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Deity Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei (PCE) Amaterasu is the highest leveled Gaean demon and appears exclusively in the PC release of the game. Amaterasu can be fused with Missionary and Crusader in order to create Dainichi Nyorai. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Amaterasu is a special fusion only being able to be summoned by a sacrificial fusion of Take-Mikazuchi and Yatagarasu, using Ame-no-Uzume as the sacrifice. She starts at level 56, so the Demi-fiend must be at the same level to first unlock her. She has the ability to null Fire, Death and Expel spells. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Amaterasu can appear in male and female forms as two of the four possible bosses within Kagurazaka Zhu Que Caverns' gold level instance. Which version is summoned depends on a player's actions within the instance. Each version can be fused by acquiring their plug-in item after defeating them. To access the boss room with Amaterasu as a male, players need to connect with three plasma. As plasma spawn according to number of party members, players need to go in a party of three or more to summon him at all. To access the boss room with Amaterasu as a female, players need to connect with plasma with different demons summoned-- Ame-no-Uzume at the left, Omoikane in the middle, and Tajikarao at the right. Then, when encountering NPCs on a subsequent floor, players need to speak to them in a specific order (Omoikane, Ame-no-Uzume, Tajikarao, Omoikane) before proceeding to the boss room. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Amaterasu appears under the guise of Kinmamon in Sector Eridanus in the Schwarzwelt. She appears to be lost and confused, drawn to the powers of the land by her nature as a mother goddess. The Schwarzwelt's powers were trying to incorporate her into the group of the Demon Mothers, and she wound up talking senseless gibberish in a corner on Eridanus until the protagonist, with the aid of Ame no Uzume and Futotama shone a magical mirror upon her, waking her up from her delusional dreams and allowing her to leave the dimension with her caretakers. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Amaterasu is a special fusion of Yatagarasu, Futotama and Ame-no-Uzume, unlocked after the demon conversation quest Resurrection of the Kousoushin is completed. Futotama, found at the Meiji Shrine in Shinjuku, explains that Amaterasu was sealed away by those who seek Tokyo for themselves and asks that Flynn obtains the three sacred treasures to revive her and save the Amatsu race. When the three treasures are taken to Tokyo Castle Ruins they glow brightly, breaking the seal upon her. She thanks Flynn for reviving her and apologizes to Futotama for the trouble she caused. She agrees with Futotama in his wish for her to regain her strength and she rewards Flynn with the Torifune's Shawl, a portion of Futotama's power so he can fly. Her last words before disappearing is that Flynn should go make the world he dreams of. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Amaterasu can be summoned with a special fusion of Yatagarasu, Futotama and Ame no Uzume once Nanashi can control level 79 demons. She can teach Nanashi the Trisagion, Will of Flame and Mediarahan skills through her Demon Whisper. Amaterasu benefits from learning Fire, Light, healing and support skills. ''Persona 4'' Konohana Sakuya will evolve into Amaterasu once the High Priestess Social Link reaches Rank 10, making Amaterasu the ultimate Persona for Yukiko Amagi. ''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS) Amaterasu is obtained in Red Book by defeating Izanagi. ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book Amaterasu can be found in Annwn Town, where she has holed herself up in a house and refuses to come out unless her brothers are there. After obtaining her brothers Tsukuyomi and Susano-o and traveling to the home, she speaks with her siblings and reveals her frustration at all the trouble they put her through and decides to take it out on them. Scared, the two retreat back into Jin/Akira's Devil Riser and she attacks him. After the battle she calms down and apologizes, deciding to aid them for taking out her anger on them and not her brothers. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Amaterasu appears as the strongest member of the Megami race. In Devil Survivor 2, Amaterasu is a unique demon that doesn't require a particular fusion combination to create. Instead, the protagonist has to achieve a Fate level of 5 with Otome Yanagiya before it is available. Once this has been achieved, it is unlocked for fusion on all subsequent runs as long as the player imports their save. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' (PCE) ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Male= |-| Female= ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' |Sleep= - |Charm= - |Mute= - |Fear= - |Bomb= - |Rage= - |Skill= Maragidyne Mediarahan Debilitate |D-Skill= Salvation Repel Fire |Password= 6iWEwuyF4BULWp-F Ze-FZu-wZyD+Gez5 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Expel= Null |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Phys/1 hit/1 target |Skill= Trisagion\Innate Debilitate\Innate Agidyne\Innate Mana Surge\80 Mediarahan\81 |Specialfusion= Avian Yatagarasu + Enigma Futotama + Amatsu Ame no Uzume |Requiredquest= Resurrection of the Kousoushin }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Giten Megami Tensei:: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' Level 55= |Elec=Resist |Skill= Inferno Boost\Innate Agidyne\Inherit Maragidyne\Inherit Diarahan\Inherit }} |-| Level 99= |Elec=Resist |Skill= Inferno Boost\Innate Agidyne\Inherit Maragidyne\Inherit Diarahan\Inherit }} ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' |Elec=Resist |Skill= Maragi\i Media\i Mutudi\i Mirage Dance\Evolution Recarm\20 Mudo\24 Makajam\27 Mamutudi\32 Maragion\36 Mediarama\41 Samarecarm\45 Agidyne\52 Mind Charge\61 Salome's Kiss\64 Maragidyne\68 }} ''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS) ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book ''Devil Survivor'' Devil Survivor= |-| Overclocked= ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Devil Children Fire/Ice Book Bosses Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas